User talk:Red Kitsune
Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, The Legend of Zelda franchise, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . LOLSKELETONS New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS 01:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) So sorry. I was at a loss with the plot line so I saved it to make sure it didn't get lost. Red Kanai (talk) 08:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Red Kanai PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:35, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Blanking Do not blank (remove content from) your own talk page. It's considered vandalism. Next time it's a one-week ban. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Attention Your story has been deleted as it includes a generic/overused title or otherwise breaks the rules regarding titles outlined in this thread. Reuploading it without admin authorization will earn you a 1-day ban. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 02:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 23:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) To The Person Above: I copied and pasted from a document I had. It should be fixed now. :) Red Kanai (talk) 23:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC)Red Kanai 01:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Wow... Um. Wow... That's a lot of bans / blocks... Kind of scary... http://flutteryay.com/ Don't worry. Be happy. Electric Leaf (talk) 20:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Leafy Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 23:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ARTICLE LISTING TUTORIAL (click to expand) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :3 Kitsune, you really need to read your stuff and make sure it makes sense. I mean, if it's okay with you... 23:38, May 29, 2013 (UTC)